Sick of It
by thegreatersea
Summary: In which Blake wears themself down so often, they've stopped being able to tell when they're actually sick. Luckily, Velvet's there to pick them back up. (RWBY Secret Santa 2016 gift for tumblr user raygillete)


**Author's Note:** Before anyone gets confused, for this fic Blake is agender and Velvet is genderqueer. They both use they/them pronouns.

* * *

Awareness came back to Blake in degrees. Something beeped every few seconds off to the side. Why hadn't Weiss turned her alarm off? It wasn't until Blake tried turning it off themself that a whole slew of new sensations came back to them. First was the rather unpleasant sensation that someone had replaced all of their bones with lead, to the point where trying to move anything was an exercise in futility. Secondly and stranger still, was the soft, thin sheet covering them, nothing at all like the thick comforter they preferred sleeping with. And on one hand, something clamped over one finger, while someone gripped the other hand. Damnit. Blake opened their eyes, quickly squinting to preserve their vision against the sudden influx of white, and groaned internally. Yep, infirmary. Giving up on potentially faking more sleep, Blake carefully turned their head towards the chair next to their bed and the rabbit-faunus datemate currently occupying it and browsing their scroll. Squeezing their hand, Blake rasped out a small "Hey."

Velvet looked up at the sound, and set their scroll on the bedside table before giving Blake's hand a squeeze. "Hold on, I'll get you some water." Velvet got up and bustled near the far wall before coming back with a glass. Forcing their arms into a semblance of usefulness, Blake took the water and took a few careful sips before handing it back. Velvet set it on the side table before taking Blake's hand again. "Blake, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I… wasn't?"

Velvet's eyes narrowed. Wrong answer. "Blake, you _passed out_. Feeling your forehead made _me_ sweat. If I hadn't been there and called for the doctors, you could have severely injured yourself!"

"Okay, I'll admit I was feeling a little under the weather, but I felt fine! It wasn't that—"

Velvet leaned in close, cutting them off. "Blake. When the doctors got you here, your temperature was _over 104 degrees_. I was right there! Why couldn't you just tell me you were sick so we could get this taken care of without needing to put you in the infirmary?"

"I didn't say anything _because_ you were there, Velvet! Between being on different teams and in different years, we don't get to spend a lot of time together as it is, and I didn't want to ruin what little time we have with what I thought was just a little cold." Velvet opened their mouth to interject, but Blake squeezed their hand and barreled onwards. "And yes, I know now that it wasn't just a cold, but please believe me when I say that I honestly didn't feel anywhere near as bad as I apparently was."

Velvet huffed, their eyes giving the lie to the frown on their face. "That's because you run yourself ragged so often, you don't know what being fine feels like, dear."

Blake's ears drooped slightly. "Well, obviously I can't make any promises about succeeding, but I will try to be better about letting you know how I'm feeling. I'll definitely need you to remind me now and again, though. Probably everyone else's too, now that I think about it. Regardless, I _am_ sorry I scared you."

Giving their hand one last squeeze, Velvet stood up and said, "Apology accepted, dear. Now, let's get the doctor in here so we can get you back to the dorms."

* * *

The instructions from the doctor were about what Blake had expected. Finish out the antibiotics and aura boosters, increase their fluid consumption, and Professor Goodwitch had already been informed they wouldn't be participating in combat classes until the doctor gave the okay. It was all worth it for the opportunity to head back to their dorm with Velvet, though. They were still a bit achy, but the doctor promised that would clear up in a day or so. Right now, though, all Blake wanted to do was cuddle up with their datemate and a good book. And speaking of datemates, Velvet had quite the mischievous look on their face.

"I know that look, love. What are you planning?"

"Nothing as nefarious as you're expecting, dear. I just know you recently finished the _second_ -to-last book in a particular series, and I may or may not have managed to snag a copy of the latest on my last trip into town. I demand snuggles in payment, though."

Laughing, Blake said, "That sounds doable," and leaned down to kiss Velvet near the base of their ear. "I love you."

"And I love you, dear."


End file.
